


Skeleton Brothel

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, brothel, possible fontcest, possible papcest, possible sanscest, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Summary: Just comment what you want.Basically an x reader for kinky desires and possibly sanscest, fontcest or papcestFor my sanses there will eventually be stories behind all of them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my brothel! Let me explain a few things about currencies first.

You will have to use gold to buy anything from here or get serviced. 

Here are some available items~

Dildo- 200 gold

Strap On- 200 gold

Whip- 50 gold

Anal beads- 100 gold

Butt plug- 100 gold

Gag- 25 gold

Now let's discuss services

Blowjob- 500 gold

Gloryhole- 1000 gold

Vaginal Fuck- 3000 gold

Anal- 1000 gold

Or you can just watch a selected pair fuck for 500 gold

Now the skeletons have their own prices BUT they are being punished right now so feel free to choose whoever.

Okay so here are a list of skeletons that are docile

Aqua/Classic Sans  
Blue/Swap Sans  
Rus/Classic Paps  
Stretch/Swap Paps  
Lust/Lust Sans  
Heart/Lust Paps  
Outer/Outertale Sans  
Galaxy/Outertale Paps  
Rus/Swapfell Paps  
Reaper/Reaper Sans  
Geno/After Sans  
Dream/Dream Sans  
Ink/Ink sans  
Dance/Dance Sans  
Bud/Flowerfell Sans  
Sci/Science Sans  
G/Echo Sans

Skeletons that are aggressive but not too deadly

Ruby/Fell Sans  
Scarlet/Fell Paps  
Raspberry/Swapfell Sans  
Fresh/Fresh Sans  
Lamia/Lamia Sans

You might die

Horror/Horror Sans  
Killer/Killer sans  
Nightmare/Nightmare sans  
Error/Error Sans  
Cross/Cross Sans  
Dust/Dust Sans

Now some of the skeletons I have custom made

Mizuchu/Mizuchu Sans  


This is basically an x reader


	2. Strap On (Mizuchu x Female Reader)

You were led to the merskeleton's room. When their you saw that he was just napping. You grinned, perfect,~ you thought as you snatched the strap on from one of the helpers. "Buzz off now kid." You hissed already removing your clothing. Now that you looked at the strap on, you could see that it was very animal-like, it had ridges along the bottom and there was a knot. Probably for the fact that the skeleton you were about to fuck was an animal. Then, you saw it was a double-sided dildo, meaning you would get the same sensation. You grinned as you sat against the wall to put it on. You moaned slightly as you entered it into yourself. Fuuck~ much bigger than you thought. You jerked as you felt the ridges scrape against the inside of your cunt. With a growl, you finally strapped it around your hips. 

You rubbed along the dildo grinning as the ridges touched your fingers. You walked over to the bed and grabbed him by the legs yanking him over to the end of the bed you stood. He had jolted awake and looked at you with shock before blushing furiously.

"Summon your body~" You purred, "The female one." He shuddered and nodded it appearing after a few seconds, you knew better than to think he was a virgin, but his body looked so untouched, you couldn't help but think so. You massaged one of the fins on his thighs as you rutted against his cunt for a moment. He bit his lip, such a stubborn little shit. Whatever, you would have him screaming by the end~. You stopped rutting and now pressed against his entrance, you saw his tan flesh jolt and his cunt twitch as you did. He must've just been an inexperienced whore. You grin, gripping his hips before you thrusted roughly into him, only getting halfway, but you could see the dildo in his flesh, so fucking cute~

You growled as you watched his eye sockets widen and arch his back already. You pulled out slowly watching his entrance twitch and spasm around the huge cock. You licked your lips as you quickly thrusted back into him, getting a little farther and even getting a gasp out of the skeleton below you. You could get a better reaction. You pressed your chest against him as he wrapped his legs against your hips. You thrusted deeper into him, not getting very far, you could feel the bulge of his stomach from the dildo on yours. You grinned this time basically ripping it out of him and slamming back into him. He let out a shrill moan.

"F-fuck~! D-don't rip it out like that~!" He moaned out immediately letting out a shrill noise as you slammed it back into him, getting further and further inside of his tight cunt. "You seem to enjoy when I do that~" You growled and to prove a point yanked yourself out and thrusted back in again a couple of times, making him gasp, squeak and moan. "N-no~" He growled lightly, trying to show some form of dominance.

You only chuckled and grabbed his chin, "Sorry hun~ But I'm in charge here~" You snarl as you started to use your other hand to pull him whenever you would thrust back in so you could go deeper and deeper into his spasming cunt as he started to moan louder and louder. You moaned remembering that you had the dildo in yourself as well. The rubbing from it suddenly making you go crazy, making you pound into the skeleton below you. You hear him let out a shrill cry and heard a squelching noise while you thrusted.

"Aw~ See you came you whore~" You purred pulling out and showing him the strap on before you grinned and slammed back into him causing him to scream in pleasure this time as the knot was suddenly shoved into both of you and you moaned loudly as you came. You wriggle your hips and thrust a few more times to ride out the orgasm before you simply unstrapped the dildo and pulled off the cloth, he was dazed giving you time to tied his hands to the headboard.

This'll teach the little shit that he couldn't be dominant~ You kept the dildo inside of him but bent it so it was at his ass as well before thrusting it into him. You left as you heard him let out moans as he shifted on the bed now struggling to get out of his daze.


End file.
